You've got to the count of three
by Red Warrior
Summary: You don't want to see an angry Spectre... Humor one-shot fic


Disclaimer : I do NOT own any of the Archie characters… Shame ! I wish I would… Anyway, here comes a story you don't wanna read if you're not in the 'Happy' mood ! Enjoy anyway !!!

**You've got to the count of three…**

Sweat was drenching Locke's forehead, and his arms were nearly screaming in protest, but he didn't care. He had worked for hours, now, trying to fix a machine.

That's what I said, 'trying'…

"Yee – ha!!!"

The joyous cry echoed through all Haven, and Locke raised his head, sighing.

"Athair, when I said you could help me, I don't remember telling you to mess everything up !" he growled.

The brown echidna stuck his head out of a metal box. He had – unfortunately – found those big glasses that enlarge the size of your eyes. His eyes were now as big as plates ; he was looking like… well, Athair.

"The redhead is spotted" he whispered.

"Athair…"

"He won't hold on for very long..."

"Third-father…"

"Ready to fire !"

"Athair !"

"Fire !"

Imitating a cannon's sound, Athair threw many objects in Locke's direction. Pieces of cloth, paper clips, even a hammer, which the mechanic barely dodged. He sighed again, trying to remain calm ; but before he could even say a word, the door flung open.

Sojourner stuck his head in, panic written all over his face.

"Hurry, Locke ! Spectre's coming this way !"

"By the Emeralds !"

Now panicked too, he hurriedly threw a cover on the thing he's been working on, then went to the other side of the room and began to clean his tools, like nothing ever happened.

And not so later on, Spectre opened the door.

"Good morning, Locke."

"Hello, Grandfather…"

"I haven't seen you around since yesterday" the elder said, frowning. "Something happened ?"

"N-no, nothing happened, you can be sure…"

Locke put on a wide but hesitant grin, trying to hide his panic. _Spectre will never buy it, _he thought. But then Spectre only raised one eyebrow, and turned on his heels.

"Allright then. See you around."

"Okay, see you _later _then" the red echidna trembled, waving uneasily.

With a last suspicious look, the dark one shrugged and walked away. Immediately, Sojourner, Thunderhawk and Sabre ran in the room and the last one closed the door, tightly.

"Phew, that was a close one" Sabre sighed while whipping imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks for nothing, _fathers_" Locke growled.

"Don't forget YOU created this mess !" Thunderhawk bellowed, lavender finger pointing at Locke accusingly. "You're the guilty one !"

"Me ? Athair knocked me over !" the scientist roared.

"I fell because of Sojourner !" came the reply from the other side of the room.

"Sabre made me tumble" the green vest wearing echidna retorted.

"Thunderhawk fell over and dragged me along !" the leader exclaimed.

They all glared at Thunderhawk, who turned a deep shade of red.

"I… stumbled" he said simply.

"There ! You better not accuse me !" Locke replied. "If anything , you're…"

"Be quiet !" Sabre interrupted. "What if Spectre heard you ?"

"Yeah, what if _I _heard you ?" a cold voice rang.

Frozen, the five echidnas looked toward the door. There stood Spectre, arms crossed on his chest, frowning.

"So ? I'm waiting…"

"Well, in fact… It all started with-" Locke began.

"I already know. Thunderhawk stumbled, dragging down Sabre who made Sojourner stumble and grab Athair, who pushed Locke. So ? What's the deal ?"

"You see… it's like this…" Sabre gulped. "The result… is under that cover, over there."

Raising one eyebrow, Spectre walked over to the cover forming a bundle in the middle of the room. All the while, the five others were backing away, toward the exit.

"Whatever you think, just know that it was an accident" Thunderhawk said.

"Like, not intentional" Locke added.

"Not done on purpose" Sojourner trembled.

Athair said nothing, he just cowered behind his grandfather.

"And please… Don't yell too loud" Sabre winced.

Just as Spectre lifted the cover slightly, they all ran out of the room. They sprinted like crazy in the corridors, taking random directions.

"Just our luck !" Sabre groaned. "Spectre's TV just HAD to be where Locke crashed !"

"Are you saying it's my fault ?!"

"Hey, wait a second !" Sojourner cried. "I hear nothing… do you think he's not angry ?"

They all forgot about that when Spectre appeared in the corridors. His eyes were shooting daggers as if he suddenly switched into "Kill Mode".

"I wouldn't be so sure about that !" Locke screamed.

The crazy race began once again in Haven, stopping only when Spectre caught up with the others…

The sequel will be coming soon "Spectre's Revenge".


End file.
